The Great Joe Dick Nervous?
by KidVicious-91
Summary: Instead of following the storyline, I changed it, adding bits of my own in. When it says Joe, it's in his perspective, same with Billy. The bits in italics are what they're thinking. This is something I knocked up quick, so it may not be perfect lol.


**Joe**

Joe paced around the room, cigarette between his lips, bottle of beer in hand. He wondered if Billy would even show up. Last time the son of a bitch couldn't wait to get away, get away from him... Get away from everything. He left without so much as a goodbye, they argued, and he left, it's as simple as that. It was stupid. But Joe, he felt betrayed. Betrayed Billy was leaving the band, leaving him behind. After everything they'd been through, he still left him. He wasn't jealous of the money trip, or the fuckin' fame, he was jealous he was playing with someone else, some other band. What was it called? Jenifur? He didn't much care. He wanted Billy back. He wanted things back to the way they were before. But now Billy had a taste of higher fame, he doubted he'd get him back. They had known each other since they were thirteen. And of course they argued, they were always arguing, but it was their way of getting on with life. When the tension got high, they'd just laugh their heads off. And that's what real life is. It's like a marriage. They get along, and fights are a drag, but they happen. It's like your brother or your sister. You like them. You love them. But you never tell 'em that. You just give em shit for the rest of their life. Always pick out their bad points. That's all they do. And it works. Pipe walked past him, interrupting his thoughts, a look of concern over his face. Joe grinned and stuck his middle finger up, waiting until Pipe was satisfied he was okay, before glancing once more at the door. The room was crowded, everyone pumped for the benefit gig. Normally Joe would be drunk already, drugged out of his mind, jumping off tables, fighting, spitting and swearing his head off, but without Billy here, he just didn't feel like it. Sighing, he leant against the wall, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"Hey, you just get off the plane?" John spoke, his voice loud over the crowd. Joe's head snapped to the right, and his stomach flipped. Standing there, sunglasses on, cigarette planted between his lips, was Billy, smiling at John. "Art." He addressed Art Bergmann, with a nod and a handshake. Joe took another drag and looked away, he had to play this cool. Pipe was next to notice Billy, and walked over, arms outstretched. They hugged and Pipe patted him on the back. "Billy man, good to see you." Billy chuckled and nodded in agreement. "So uh… Where's Joe?" Pipe's grin faded as he pointed behind Billy, to where Joe was leaning against the wall, looking as cool and arrogant as ever. Joe remained standing, still pretending he hadn't noticed Billy, when he noticed Sam, and old friend from his last solo gig, smiling and waving at him. Grinning, Joe waved his arm, beckoning him over. "Joe, man! Long time no see!" Sam exclaimed, taking a swig from his whiskey bottle. Joe grinned in response, before grabbing the bottle from him, and taking a long swig from it himself. "It has been too fuckin' long. So. How you been? You still with uhh…What's her name? Rebecca?" Sam chuckled and leant in close. "You mean Rachael? And no man. She was a bit too…How can I put this…Unadventurous in the bedroom…If you know what I'm sayin'?" Joe laughed, and put his arm around his shoulder, dropping his cigarette on the floor. "I know exactly what you fuckin' mean." Sam looked around, and chuckled, pulling Joe in closer. "Hey man, looks like someone's pissed off." Joe pulled away, confused. "Billy. He's over there, watchin' us. Man, if looks could kill? I'd be fuckin' dead." Joe shrugged and grinned. "So fuck. He's a dick." Sam laughed and grabbed his bottle back, gulping loudly. "Hey. I'm gonna go see what the chicks are like in here. Laters man." He moved in for a hug, and then he was gone. Joe took his place back against the wall, and took a long drink from his beer. He lit up another cigarette, as he saw Billy walking over out of the corner of his eye. Game on.

**Billy**

Jesus, Billy thought, glancing out of the plane window. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He hadn't seen Joe in years. He was looking forward to seeing all the guys again. Joe, Pipe and John, but he was nervous about meeting up with Joe. The last time he saw him, they had a blazing argument about Billy joining Jenifur. The way Billy looked at it, Joe had the chance to move onto bigger and better things with their band, but every chance he got, he screwed it up. And that's what pissed him off the most. Pipe and John didn't seem to care, but Billy, he wanted more. More than Joe ever did. So as much as it hurt him to do, he had to move on. He loved Joe, of course he did, but he couldn't stick around anymore. Playing the same goddamn gigs at the same clubs over and over again. It made him want to shoot himself. And when the chance came to go down to L.A, he had to take it. Luckily when he got down there, he started jamming with Trevor, and then Earl got sick, so he filled in for him on a couple of days, and that's where the whole Jenifur thing came about. And out of the blue he got a phone call from Joe. Bucky Haight had been shot, Joe and a few others had arranged a Rock Against Guns benefit gig for him and he wanted to know if Billy wanted to get back together for a reunion tour, with the mention of a film crew being there. His head was screaming for him not to accept, for him to decline, and hang up the phone, walk away and get on with his life…But he couldn't. Not just because he disliked Bucky, he really hated him, but because he knew things wouldn't end well. But before he knew what was happening, he had agreed, packed his bags, and was on the first plane back to Vancouver. Truth is, no matter what had happened between them, he missed Joe. He missed him more than anything. They were close. They had been best friends for twenty two years. He was the most important person in his life, no matter what happened between them. He loved him to bits, but he hated him for the way he acted. Joe was a dick. He was a coke head, and an alcoholic. Plain and simple. But it was how he remembered Joe. The pilot announced they were about to touch down, breaking Billy from his concentration. He walked outside and climbed into the limo waiting for him, his mind still on Joe.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they made it to the gig. The door opened and Billy stepped out, lighting a cigarette and taking a few quick drags. Finally he walked inside, scanning the room for Joe, but instead spotting John standing near Art. Grinning, he walked over and greeted them, before Pipe came over and hugged him, a stupid grin on his face the whole time. "So uhh…Where's Joe?" He casually asked Pipe, trying to mask his nervousness. Pipe's grin dropped as he raised his arm and pointed behind Billy, causing him to turn around, where he felt his bottom jaw slacken slightly. Joe was standing there, one leg propped against the wall, head back leaning against the wall. He had his trademark cap on backwards, a cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand. The beer struck Billy as odd, because normally Joe would have drunk it by now, but the bottle still looked fairly full. He watched as Joe took another drag from his cigarette, and removed it from his mouth, before spitting on the floor, and grinning at somebody across the room, who began to make their way over to him as Joe signaled him from across the room. Billy didn't know who it was, but he hated seeing Joe grinning and laughing with someone else. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy as he stared, especially when he grabbed the guys' whiskey bottle and drank. The unknown man moved close, whispering in Joe's ear, and Billy felt like exploding. _Who the fuck was this guy, and what the fuck was he up to?_ His heart was going a mile a minute as he watched Joe place a hand on his shoulder and chuckled. He could feel the anger rising as the man looked at him, shot him an arrogant smirk, and turned back to Joe, whispering something else. He noticed Joe's face turned serious, before he shrugged and muttered something in reply. Eventually they hugged, and he left, leaving Joe alone, where he resumed his position against the wall, lighting up another smoke. Billy shook his head, and began to walk over, sticking a nervous grin on his face, he slowly walked over. Showtime.

**Joe**

"Ahem." Joe remained still. "Hey. Dick. You gone fuckin' deaf?" Sighing he turned his head, facing Billy fully. Tilting his head, he grinned arrogantly. "So. Finally decided to show up huh, Billy Hollywood?" Billy laughed. "Nice to see you're still a cunt Joe." Joe's grin remained. "Like I'd fuckin' change." He watched as Billy glanced down at the floor, his grin disappearing. "Seriously. It's good to see you again." He muttered, quietly. Joe's heart beat increased. _Fuck. He does still care. So. I don't give a fuck about him anymore. He made his choice. He can fuckin' stick with it. _He thought, concentrating on Billy. He knew he didn't mean what he was thinking, but he couldn't help it. "Billy. Getting soft on me. Never thought I'd see the fuckin' day." Billy chuckled and punched his arm lightly. "Come on. Admit it. You've missed me too." Joe snorted. "As if." He noticed the smile disappear from Billy's face and grinned. "'Kay. Maybe a bit. Come on. Let's go fuck around abit." Billy grinned, and nodded, following Joe as they walked around the room, chatting to several familiar faces, before making their way to the stage. They stood and watched as Flash Bastard took the stage, followed by Lick The Pole, Modernettes, Art Bergmann finally followed by D.O.A. Joe jumped up and down, before grabbing the bottle of whiskey from Pipe. Billy was smoking and John was placing his cowboy hat on his head. Joe placed his hand out infront of him, waiting for the rest to put their own hands in. Pipe was first, followed by John, then Billy. Joe counted to three, slapped their hands and each of them pulled their hands away, sticking up their middle finger. Eventually Laura Cromartie, the organizer who had teamed up with Joe spoke. "Bucky Haight has been shot. Luckily, he's alive. But countless others are dead because our government... still allows guns to be purchased in this country. Make guns illegal! And now, breaking five years of silence, Vancouver's favorite bad boys of punk, Hard Core Logo!" Everyone ran out onto the stage except for Joe, who took a final swig from his whiskey, cracked his neck, and turned to face the camera, spitting to his right, before turning around and walking onto the stage, the most arrogant look on his face.

Standing infront of the mic, he had a cigarette in one hand guitar in the other, and was furiously chewing gum. _Shit…I can't believe I'm nervous…I'm not sure I can do this… _He thought gripping onto the mic tightly, when Billy came behind and grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Rock this shit." He spoke stern, knowing Joe needed to hear it. He nodded, taking a deep breath, concentrating on the crowd that were screaming at them. "You people, you're the fuckin' coolest!" He paused, leaning back from the mic, while the camera zoomed in on his face. He faced the camera, and shot a wicked grin, before walking forwards. "You see. I was just lyin' there, cause I saw you cut your fuckin' ponytails off, you stupid fuckin' cunts-" He was interrupted by a member of the crowd throwing their beer on him, he dodged it with great ease however. "That wasn't very nice. You don't know shit from good chocolate babies." He grinned once more into the crowd before walking over and kissing Billy on the cheek, feeling his lips slide against the sweat on his cheek. It didn't last long, but he swore he felt Billy push his face forwards. He then walked over to John, repeating the process. Allthough he hardly touched John's cheek, it was more of a peck. He strutted over back to the mic, and finished the gig. When it was over, the crowd were going ballistic. "Dude, we fuckin' rocked that shit!" Pipe exclaimed, grabbing the whiskey and pouring it over John, shouting as he did. Joe was the last one of the stage. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he was still high from being on stage. He walked into the backstage room, throwing himself on the worn couch, lighting up a smoke. He needed time to calm down, to come down. He should have been thinking about what an awesome gig that was. Instead, he couldn't get Billy out of his mind. _I shouldn't of kissed him. Fuck! I shouldn't of fuckin' kissed him! What a fuckin' idiot. I've really fucked this up now. Fuck! Why the fuck couldn't I just- _His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. _Shit. Thought I'd locked that._ Billy popped his head around the corner, a serious look over his face. He just stood and stared at him, before inhaling deeply, and walking inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Joe's stomach flipped and his heart pounded in his chest, so loud he could of sworn Billy could hear it. _Oh fuck._

**Billy**

Billy closed his eyes tight, feeling his palm resting ontop of Joe's somehow calmed him. He felt everyone pull their hands away, and stuck his finger up, just like he'd done countless times before. His palms were sweating. He'd done this thousands of times, but this was the first time he'd been back on stage with the others, with Joe, in over five years. His heart was pumping so hard he thought it was about to burst out of his chest. And then he heard it. "And now, breaking five years of silence, Vancouver's favorite bad boys of punk, Hard Core Logo!" He threw his head back, and exhaled the smoke in his mouth, before calmly walking on stage, and picking up his guitar. The others ran on, followed eventually by Joe. _Fuck, he's nervous. He's actually nervous. I don't believe this. _Billy stared at Joe hard, watching him glance at the crowd, then to his hands, chewing his gun so hard, Billy was sure his jaw was gonna break. He needed to do something. He walked upto Joe and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Rock this shit." He commanded, feeling Joe stiffen beneath his hand. Joe nodded and gripped the mic. And that's all he needed. He fucking owned that stage. But then he faced the camera, and shot the hottest grin Billy had ever seen. It was trademark Joe. He actually felt his pants become tight. It didn't surprise him, he knew how he felt about Joe. He never considered himself as gay, but the fact was, he'd hardly had any girlfriends. Sure he'd gotten with a couple of floozies now and again, fucked them and never saw them again. But Joe… it was different. He couldn't explain it. Of course he loved Joe, but he knew it was more than a friend. He thought about Joe everyday. But he knew Joe would never feel the same. Joe liked the whores. He didn't do serious. It was fuck 'em and chuck 'em to him. Never did he even have the slightest niggle that Joe was into guys. But when he kissed him on that stage…He wasn't so sure anymore. _He kissed me. He kissed my cheek hard. I'm pretty sure I felt his tongue…And then when he kissed John, it was just a peck. Did I imagine that? Fuck man. I shouldn't of pushed back against him. Shit, I couldn't help it. _Pipe snapped him out of it, by pouring whiskey on John, who flicked his hair, effectively showering Billy also. He sighed and pulled John close. "Where's Joe at?" John placed his hat back on and shrugged. "I don't know man, think I saw him headin' into the room backstage. Man, we're headin' to the bar. You comin'?" Billy shook his head. "I'm gonna find Joe. We'll catch up with you guys later." Pipe dragged John away by the arm and nodded goodbye to Billy, the camera crew following them. He stood alone backstage, listening to the band on the stage. The crowd were still going crazy, but not as much as before. Chuckling, he headed to the room Joe was apparently in. _Man, we still fuckin' got it. I think we won. Yeah, we won. Fuck. What the fuck am I supposed to say to Joe. Fuckin' prick. Why'd he have to kiss me. Fuck! Why can't I stop thinkin' about it. Why the fuck do I love that fucker. I'd be fucked if I was actually in love with him… Fuck. Who the fuck am I kidding. I am in love with Joe. Fuck it I must be. Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Gripping the handle tightly, he opened the door and peeked his head around, scanning the room for Joe. He spotted him, sitting on the couch, cigarette in hand, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his head. _Fuckk man, he looks hot. _Joe noticed Billy and glanced up. His face was as serious as his. They seemed to just stare at each other for the longest time. Eventually, Billy took a deep breath in, and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. _Time to fuckin' get this shit sorted. _

_He's not runnin' away this fuckin' time._

Sighing, he walked over and flopped down on the seat next to Joe, the smell of sweat, smoke and booze wafting up to greet his nostrils. He couldn't help it, but he felt a twitching in his jeans. _Damn Joe looked good in his skinnys. _Shaking the thought out of his head, he cleared his throat, and spoke. "So. How you doin' Mohawk boy?" Joe grinned, letting his head fall backwards against the seat. Billy watched, fascinated as the bead of sweat slowly trickled down his face. "I'm good. what about you, Billy fuckin' Hollywood?" Billy chuckled. "Yeah. I'm okay. Hey." He grabbed Joe's leg and squeezed, causing Joe to look up at him. _Fuck dude, he's on fire. _"What the fuck was all that about out there?" He felt Joe stiffen under his touch, as his head rose to look at Billy. "Since when does the great fuckin' Joe Dick get nervous?" Joe's leg relaxed. He was obviously thinking he was talking about the kiss. "I wasn't fuckin' nervous. Stupid fuckin' cunt. I was just…Overwhelmed. That's fuckin' all. Dick." Joe pushed his hand off and placed his head back down, closing his eyes. _Aha. That's why you're all defensive. Joe, I can read you like a fuckin' book. _"Okay. Whatever you say. But I won't say a word to anyone." Billy smiled and reached down onto the floor, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and handing it to Joe. "Here. Shove that down your fuckin' neck. Might stop you from bein' an asshole for five minutes." Joe grabbed the bottle and grinned. This time, he placed his hand on Billy's leg, slowly massaging his thigh. "Only if you'll have a drink with me." Billy looked up his hand, eyes wide in amazement. His jeans were beginning to fully tent now, but he didn't care. _Joe's not pissed and he ain't high. At least not anymore. Joe's sober, and thinking straight. He feels the same…He must fuckin' do otherwise- _"So. You gonna drink with me? Or do I have to get fuckin' wrecked on my own…?" Billy looked up, and felt his stomach twinge. Joe was staring at him seductively, fuck, it was the same grin he shot the camera on stage. A devilish look was in his eyes, and his hand was rubbing harder on his thigh now, more beads of sweat forming on his forhead, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He wanted Joe. He wanted Joe bad. "Fuck. Sure." Billy answered, moving closer to Joe.

**Joe**

_Why the fuck is he just standin' there? _Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Billy walked over, and placed the bottle of whiskey that was in his hands on the floor, before taking a seat next to Joe. His heart was racing in his chest. _Fuck Billy. Fuckin' say somethin'! _"So. How you doin' Mohawk boy?" Joe grinned, and let his head fall back against the seat, relieved he didn't mention the kiss. He could feel Billy's eyes burning into him as he tried to remain calm. "I'm good. What about you, Billy fuckin' Hollywood?" Billy chuckled. "Yeah. I'm okay. Hey. What the fuck was all that about out there?" He placed his hand ontop of Joe's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. Joe stiffened. _Fuck. What the fuck is he playin' at. What the fuck! Come on. Don't get hard. Do not get fuckin' hard. _He looked up at Billy, sitting as still as possible, fearing what Billy was gonna say next. "Since when does the great fuckin' Joe Dick get nervous?" Joe breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. "I wasn't fuckin' nervous. Stupid fuckin' cunt. I was just…Overwhelmed. That's fuckin' all. Dick." Joe grabbed Billy's hand and pushed it off his leg, letting his head fall backwards, closing his eyes once again. "Okay. Whatever you say. But I won't say a word to anyone." Billy spoke softly. _Fuck. This prick knows me too fuckin' well. _He heard Billy move, and felt something being thrust into his hands. "Here. Shove that down your fuckin' neck. Might stop you from bein' an asshole for five minutes." Billy spoke, almost like he was pissed off. Joe gripped the bottle tightly and grinned. He let his hand wonder to Billy's thigh and slowly started massaging it. "Only if you'll have a drink with me." He watched as Billy gawped at his hand, noticing the bulge in his jeans that had begin to form. _Fuck it is true. I knew he had a thing for me. Jesus Christ. I shouldn't fuckin' do this. But I want it more than any fuckin' thing. _"So. You gonna drink with me? Or do I have to get fuckin' wrecked on my own…?" He grinned as Billy looked up, eyes wide. He could hear him beginning to breathe heavier, so he began massaging Billy's thigh harder, still staring at him, running his tongue over his lip and Billy watched his every move through wide eyes. "Fuck. Sure." Billy panted, moving slightly closer to Joe, who took a massive swig from the bottle before handing it to Billy, who also had a swig. Once he'd lowered the bottle, Joe took it and placed it on the table, and turned back around to face Billy, who was still watching in wonder, chest heaving. He was about to move in close, when there was a knock at the door, causing them both to jump. "Answer the fuckin' door." Joe commanded Billy, who nodded, getting up straight away, and walked over to the door. "Billy! Fuck man, I am so glad you're in here. I forgot my fuckin' jacket dude…Fuckin' next round's on me…Fuckin'…Joe!" Pipe slurred, stumbling through the door. Joe grinned. It was funny watching Pipe pissed. He reached over the seat and pulled his jacket from the floor, before handing it to Pipe, who hugged Joe, then Billy, and left after telling them he loved them both. Billy closed the door behind him and turned around to face Joe. "Lock the fuckin' door." Joe spoke, his voice low, almost like a growl. Billy swallowed and turned, locking the door while Joe stood up and stood behind him. He turned around and jumped. He obviously didn't hear Joe get up. Joe grabbed Billy's arms and pinned them to the door above his head, and leant in close. "So. Where were we, Billy boy?"


End file.
